Trim systems are well known in the prior art. Trim systems make the interior trim panel look more aesthetically pleasing to occupants in a motor vehicle. However, the method of manufacturing current interior trim panels can add significant cost to the consumer. Existing technology provides for interior trim systems that consist of more than one part. Each part has its' own surface texture and color to create a desired look. Existing technology has also attempted to create an interior trim panel that is only one piece, but often times there is a shut-off condition that results in a portion of the trim panel remaining without a grained texture. The shut-off condition may also result in significant wear issues and associated maintenance costs, or a significantly weakened joint area between the multi-shot components.
This invention solves the above-mentioned problems by creating a method of manufacturing interior trim panels that are up to 100% grained with a non-shut-off condition while maintaining superior multi-shot joint strength and still allowing the option of using two shots of material to create the desired look and feel with distinct grain, texture, and color.